Saint Seiya omega saga de Zeus
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Esta historia remonta al final de caballeros del zodiaco omega. Como saben Eden de Orion y Koga de Pegaso partieron del santuario a recorrer el mundo. Pero antes de irse se les unen Yuna de Aguíla y Soma el Leon Menor. Pero se les acerca una nueva guerra santa. La guerra será contra el padre de Athena, Zeús el dios del cielo. CANCELADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La balanza resucitada

En el santuario.

Kiki de Aries estaba con Harbinger de Tauro en la casa de Libra dejando flores a la armadura de su difunto compañero Gembu, cuando de repente la armadura brillo y desapareció.

Kiki y Harbinger:¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!?

Kiki:¿¡QUE PASO CON LA ARMADURA!?

De repente había una sombra que les decía: no se preocupen la armadura esta a salvo conmigo

Kiki y Harbinger: Eh?

Y había un hombre misterioso atrás que les decía no teman estoy de su lado

Kiki: Devuelve es armadura o si no…¡STAR DUST REVOLUTION!(revolución de polvo estelar)

Harbinger: ¡GREAT HORN! (gran cuerno)

El hombre esquiva los ataques a duras penas y dice: los vere viejos amigos y desaparece.

Dejando a los caballeros dorados con dudas


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¡Una nueva batalla! ¡Se acerca la guerra!

En el santuario:

Seya e Integra entran a la casa de Libra pues oyeron los gritos.

Seya: ¿Qué fue eso?

Harbinger y Kiki les cuentan lo que paso.

Seya: ¿Quién habrá sido?

En ese momento entra Athena.

Athena: ¡Caballeros prepárense se avecina otra guerra santa!

Integra: ¿Contra quién es?

Athena: Contra…

Mientras tanto en un bosque.

Soma: ¡Koga! ¿Koga donde te metiste? (mirando de un lado a otro)

Koga: ¡Arriba de ti! (saltando de un árbol)

Soma: (lo esquiva) No veo ninguna gracia.

Eden: Acostumbrate.

Koga: ¿Han visto a Yuna?

Yuna: ¡AQUIRA SHAININGU BURASUTA! (Resplandor explosivo de águila)

Eden, Soma y Koga: ¡Yuna! (saliendo corriendo)

Koga: ¿Qué rayos?

Hay estaban Yuna y un tipo con una armadura azul moribundo.

Koga: ¿Yuna estas bien?

Yuna: Si.

Eden: ¿Qué paso?

Yuna: Este tipo se apareció de la nada y me ataco. Creo que ya saben el resto.

Entonces el tipo empezó a hablar.

¿Como un caballero de Zeus a podido perder contra alguien tan insignificante?

Todos: ¿Caballero de Zeus?

Soma: No creo que esté pasando nada grave, si no Athena nos habría abisado.

Eden: Vallomonos y esperemos a que el santuario nos de noticias.

Koga: Ok vámonos (se van)

Yuna: (pensando: ¿por qué me atacaría un caballero de Zeus?)


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Gembu, el caballero que rige el equilibrio y la armonía.

En el santuario.

Athena: …Zeus.

Todos menos Athena: ¿¡ZEUS!? ¿¡TU PADRE!?

Athena: Haci es.

Seiya: ¿Saori como vamos a pelear contra Zeus?

¿Perdiste las esperanzas Seiya?

Todos voltearon a ver y fue como ver un fantasma.

Gembu : ¿Me extrañaron?

Kiki: Im…imposible vimos cuando Aegir te mato.

Gembu: ¿Creen que iba a morir tan fácilmente? Por cierto; Harbinger, Kiki discúlpenme por asustarlos en casa de Libra.

Harbinger: Así que eras tú.

Kiki: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Gembu: No era el momento.

Seiya: ¿Por qué ahora y cómo fue que sobreviviste?

Gembu: 1 Porque Zeus planea una guerra y 2 no morí estuve en coma, pero dejemos eso de lado y hablemos de lo que averigue de Zeus.

Athena: Te escuchamos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El poder del caballero de Acuario.

En el orfanato de Tokio.

Estaban Miho y Eri quienes aun trabajan en el orfanato, estaban cuidando a los niños y Hyoga quien está casado con Eri fue al orfanato a visitar a los niños y a su esposa, cuando un hombre se acerco.

Hombre: Con que tú eres Hyoga.

Hyoga: ¿Qué?

Hombre: Soy un caballero de Zeus y me enviaron a matarte (Lo envuelve una armadura color naranja)

Hyoga: ¿Dijiste un caballero de Zeus?

Caballero de Zeus: ¡Muere! ¡LIGHNING EXPLOCION! (Explocion de rayo)

Hyoga: ¡Eso no! ¡DIAMONT DUST! (Polvo de diamante) (Ambas técnicas chocan y desaparecen)

Eri: Hyoga!

Caballero de Zeus: ¡Mi lighning explosión!

Hyoga: ¡Es mi turno! ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! (Trueno de aurora)

(La tecnica explota y aparenta que mato al caballero)

Hyoga: Eri no te preocupes (Trata de consolarla y la abraza)

Caballero de Zeus: No me ire solo... ¡Me llevare tu esposa conmigo! ¡LIGHNING EXPLOSION! (Le dispara a Eri)

Hyoga: ¡NOOO! (se interpone y cuando parecía que lo iba matar la técnica aparece la amadura de Acuario y lo salva)

Hyoga: Ahora probaras el poder del caballero de Acuario ¡AURORA EXECUTION! (Ejecucion de aurora) (Jadeando) No dejare que le arranque un pelo a Eri (Se desmaya)

Eri: ¡Hyoga!

Más tarde en el hospital.

Estaban Eri, Miho y algunos niños del orfanato asiendo compañía a Hyoga quien estaba inconciente.

Hyoga: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Miho: Vamonos niños dejemoslos a solas (Miho y los niños se van dejando a solas a Eri y Hyoga)

Eri: Gracias Hyoga.

Hyoga: No tienes que agradecer jamás dejaría que te hagan daño.

Eri: (Feliz) Hyoga (Le susurra) Estoy embarazada.

Hyoga: (Se queda en shock pero con cara de falicidad) E…Eri

Eri: (Le sonríe para después besarlo)


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: La cita de Koga.

En una posada.

Soma, Yuna, Koga y Eden se despiertan quienes estaban quedándose en una posada.

Koga: Buenos días.

Soma: Fue una larga noche de entrenamiento.

Eden: Bueno vamos a pasear un rato.

Koga: Bueno vamos.

Más tarde en las calles.

Koga: (Se le acerca a Yuna y le susurra nerviso y sonrojado) ¿Querias salir conmigo?

Yuna: Sí.

Soma y Eden se dan cuenta de que algo pasa entre ellos 2.

Soma: ¿¡Ahora son novios!?

Koga y Yuna: (Se sonrojan)

Eden: Hay miren se sonrojan.

Koga y Yuna: Hey! (Enfurecido)

Soma y Eden: (Cantando) ¡Estan enamorados y los 2 se quieren besar! (Se agarran de los hombros)

Koga y Yuna: ¡No es gracioso! (Sonrojados)

En la noche en la calle.

Koga: ¡Yuna! (corre hacia ella) Disculpa tenía que encargarme de Soma y Eden no fastidiaran.

Yuna: ¿Qué hiciste?

Quién: Buenoooooooo.

Flash back_

Koga: (Poniendo un polvo a unos vasos con refresco)

Soma y Eden: (Llegan y Koga se esconde, ven los vasos y se toman los refrescos después se desmayan)

Koga: (Sale de su escondite, los agarra y los recuesta en la cama)

Fin Del Flash back_

Yuna: (Riendose) Buen plan.

Koga: Si así no fastidiaran.

Koga y Yuna después de caminar un rato entraron en una cafeteria.

Koga: (Le ofrece una silla) Sientate aquí.

Yuna: Gracias (Se sienta)

Más tarde ya habían pasado un buen rato y se fueron a pasear a un parque rural.

Yuna: Gracias por la cita.

Quién: No agradezcas.

De repente se pararon y la luna brillaba sobre ellos de repente poco a poco fueron hacercando sus caras hasta besarsa.

Koga: (Se separa) Lo siento me deje llevar.

Yuna: Descuida.

Soma y Eden estaban espiándolos desde un árbol y no aguantaron la risa y se cayeron.

Koga: ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

Eden: ¡Soma corre por tu vida!

Koga y Yuna: ¡VUELVAN!


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: La Técnica dúo el Shiningu Sui Sei Ken.

Yuna: ¿Dónde se metieron esos chismosos?

Quién: Ni idea.

Eden y Soma: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Koga y Yuna: ¡Eden Soma!

Koga: ¿Qué narises?

Yuna: ¿Otro caballero de Zeus?

Caballero de Zeus: Asi es la soja Aquiles de la tormenta.

Koga: ¡bastardo Lo pagaras! ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! (Meteoros de Pegaso)

Yuna: ¡SPINNING PREDATION! (Depredación giratoria)

Aquiles: ¡Patetico LIGHNING CORONA! (Corona de rayos)

(Las Técnicas se impactan y Koga y Yuna pierden)

Koga y Yuna: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Koga: Si Queremos ganarle tendremos que usar nuestra nueva técnica, no queria usarla antes de tiempo pero...

Koga y Yuna: ¡SHININGU IUE SEI KEN! (Resplandor de cometas) (Yuna cra un tornado que impulsan los cometas de Koga)

Aquiles: ¡Imposible ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Los cometas de Koga lo desintregan)

Koga y Yuna Caen inoncientes.

* * *

Nota de autor: Por favor me gustaria Que comenten pára saber si a ustedes les gustan mis historias Y seguir Subiendo Capítulos.

Cambiando de tema el Shiningu Sui Sei Ken Es Una fucion del Resplandor Explosivo de Yuna y el Cometa de Pegaso de Koga.


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: El nuevo poder de Gembu el Zodiack Ascention.

En el santuario.

Estaban entrenando varios caballeros, entre ellos Gembu y Ryuho.

Ryuho: ¡Gembu! (Corre hacia el) Que bueno que estes vivo.

Gembu: Ryuho cuanto tiempo.

Ryuho: Si desde que no estás he entrenado bastante.

Gembu: Demuestramelo (Le extiende la mano) Golpea aquí.

Ryuho: No me subestimes ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Su puño se impacta en la mano de Gembu)

¿¡Como lo detuvo!?

Gembu: No eres el único que entrena.

Ryuho: ¿Qué?

Gembu: ¡Te demostrare mi nueva técnica! (Saca el tridente de Libra y lo alza) ¡ZODIACK ASCENTION! (Ascencion zodiacal) (El tridente lanza un rayo que golpea la constelación de Libra y hace que todos los signos del zodiaco brillen y lanzen una honda de energía al tridente y Gembu hace que el tridente le dispare a Ryuho)

Ryuho: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Se estrella contra el suelo)

Gembu: Derrotado por menos de la mitad de mi poder.

Ryuho: ¿Qué?

Gembu: No te preocupes te daré clases.


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: La evolución de Shun, el Andromeda Burady Danz.

En una jungla cerca de la catarata El Salto Angel, Venezuela.

Estaba Shun meditanto cuando de repente…

Shun: (Suspiro) Eh? (Ve que un rayo se dirige a el y lo esquiva con un salto mortal hacia atrás)

Caballero de Zeus: Soy el caballero del Relampago, y voy a acabar contigo.

Shun: Ya veremos quien gana la pelea, no me gusta pelear pero no dejare que acabes conmigo tan fácilmente.

Caballero del Relampago: ¡ELECTRIC OVERLORD! (Sobrecarga eléctrica)

Shun: No me subestimes (Usa su cosmos para crear una cadena de energía color morado) ¡ROLLING DEFENSE! (Defensa rodante) (Usa la cadena para desviar el ataque)

Caballero del Relampago: No puede ser.

Shun: Y ahora ¡NEBULAR STORM! (Tormenta nebular)

Caballero de Relampago: ¡THUNDER SHIELD! (Escudo de truenos)

Shun: No me lo creo detuvo mi tormenta nebular, ninguna persona pudo recibir de lleno ese ataque y salir con vida a excepción de Saga de Geminis…supongo que no tengo opción, lo único que puedo hacer es poner en practica mi nueva técnica para acabar con esto.

Caballero de Relampago: No te tengo miedo ¡Acabare contigo Andromeda! ¡MUERE! (Saca una espada echa de rayos) ¡LIGHNING SWORD! (Espada de rayos) (Usa la espada para lanzarle un rayo de cosmos a Shun)

Shun: No quería llegar a esto pero tu me obligaste, te dare una ultima oportunidad para rendirte.

CDR: Obligame ¡MUERE!

Shun: ¡ANDROMEDA BURADY DANZ! (Crea una tormenta alrededor de su cuerpo que luego se convierte en una esfera de viento gigante y se la lanza al CDR la cual se impacta con el rayo que le habían disparado y después gana el choque y evaporiza a su rival) Lo logre (Cae inconciente)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Reunion en el santuario.

En el santuario.

Estaban los caballeros principales y Athena en su sala esperando que Koga y Yuna despertaran.

Koga y Yuna: (Se despiertan) ¿Eh?

Koga: ¿Donde estamos?

Seiya: Bienvenidos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Más tarde.

Athena: Parece que Zeus se prepara para una guerra.

Yuna: Eso explica porque 2 de sus caballeros nos atacaron.

Shun: Tambien me atacaron.

Hyoga: A mi tambien

Ikki: Espero que no hayan tenido problemas.

Athena: Dejando eso de lado, Gembu logro averiguar algo sobre Zeus.

Gembu: Para empezar, Zeus a reconstruido el infierno y los campos elíseos.

Seiya: (Sorprendido) ¡Imposible! Cuando derrotamos a Hades ambos se destruyeron.

Gembu: Los reparo y le devolvió la vida a Hades.

Athena: ¿Y que hay de Poseidon?

Gembu: Lo volvió a encerrar porque se niega a seguir sus planes ya que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y se niega a matar mas humanos, además encerro a Sorrento en el Cabo Sunion.

Hyoga: ¿Quién lo diría? Poseidon se reformo.

Gembu: Lo ultimo que averigue fue que Zeus no solo planea destruir la gente del planeta ¡Si no desaparecer el planeta por completo!

Athena: Padre ¿Por qué has caído tan bajo?

Gembu: No podemos hacer nada si no esperar a averiguar más cosas, mientras tanto pueden regresar a sus vidas normales.

Todos menos Athena y Gembu: Ok (Se van)

Gembu: (Mira un mapa que tiene marcados 11puntos)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: El noveno sentido.

En una ciudad.

Estaban Koga, Yuna, Soma, y Eden caminando de regreso de una discoteca a que habían ido para olvidarse de Zeus un rato.

Soma: (Borracho y con una botella de cerveza en la mano) Echash chica no chaben de lo que che pierden.

Koga: Cuando Raki dijo que Soma tiene ``cara de pervertido´´ estaba en lo cierto.

Back_ flash

Koga, Yuna, Soma, y Eden estaban dentro de la discoteca cuando Soma se puso a coquetear con unas chicas por lo que ellas se alejaron, lo que provoco que les saliera una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Fin del Flash back_

Soma: Oye yo no choy un pervertido.

Yuna: (Le da un golpe en el cuello para dormirlo) Asi esta mejor… (Voltea) ¿¡QUE RAYOS!?

Habia un tipo volando sobre ellos.

Perseo: Soy Perseo del Rayo, uno de los 11 caballeros benditos de Zeus.

Eden: Supongo que los caballeros benditos son como los caballeros dorados.

Koga: Ya lo veremos ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! (Meteoros de pegaso)

Eden: ¡NOIR BIG BANG! (Big bang negro)

Yuna: ¡SPINNING PREDATION! (Depredacion giratoria)

Perseo: (Los bloquea y los manda a volar)

Koga, Yuna, y Eden: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Se impactan con el suelo)

Koga: Desgraciado ¡PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH! (Destello rodante de pegaso)

Perseo: Parece que no entiendes ¡SKY STORM! (Tormenta del cielo)

Koga: ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (Se impacta contra el techo de un edificio)

Yuna y Eden: ¡Koga!

Yuna: Miserable ¡BURASUTO SAIZU! (Guadaña explosiva)

Eden: ¡NOIR IMPACK! (Impacto negro)

Perseo: (Los manda a volar con si sky storm)

Yuna: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh (Cae moribunda)

Eden: ¡MALDITOOOOO! (Cae inconciente)

Perseo: Eso fue muy fácil (Agarra por la cabeza a Koga y lo levanta y apunta con su mano a su corazón) Hasta nunca Koga se pegaso.

Yuna: Espera no te dejare matar a mis amigos.

Perseo: ¿Eh? (Suelta a Koga) ¿No te rindes verdad? Ya destrui tu armadura y ahora tu sigues ¡SKY STORM!

Yuna: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Yuna: (Se levanta con un inmenso cosmos) No perdere mas amigos y menos a Koga (Se eleva aun mas su cosmos)

Perseo: ¿¡Que rayos!?

Se crea una armadura alrededor de ella con alas y color blanco brillante.

Perseo: (Asustado) ¡No puede ser es una armadura divina!

Yuna: Vengare a Koga y Eden ¡AQUIRA SHAININGU BURASUTA! (Resplandor explosivo de águila)

Perseo: ¡No te acerques aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (El tornado lo aplasta y la hace cenizas)

Yuna: (Desparece su armadura) Koga… (Cae inconciente)

Mas tarde en un hospital.

Koga Yuna y Eden se despiertan

Soma: ¿me he perdido algo?

Yuna: Es una larga historia.

Soma: cuentenmela Ok.

* * *

Nota de autor: 1 La armadura divina es la armadura que usan los dioses.

2 El noveno sentido es como yo le digo a los humanos que logran usar armaduras de dioses.

3 Por favor me gustaría que hagan comentarios para saber si a ustedes les gusta mi fanfic.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La resurreccion de los Caballeros Dorados.

En el santuario.

Si encontraban Atenea, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki.

Athena: Como saben esta guerra será la más difícil a la que nos hayamos enfrentado.

Entran Kiki, Integra, y Gembu.

Athena: Me alegro de que llegaran. En fin como les decía necesitaremos refuerzos.

Seiya: ¿Refuerzos?

Athena: Asi es primer refuerzo (Aparecen las armaduras doradas deL eo, Virgo, Libra y Acuario)

Shun: No puede ser. Pero si las armaduras de Virgo y Libra las están usando Fudo y Gembu.

Athena: Cree otras armaduras de Libra y Virgo para Shiryu y Shun, y además (Se corre de su lugar dejando ver varias siluetas que hacen que todos menos Athena se queden en shock. Al levantarse las siluetas pudieron distinguir a Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Paradox, Death Mask, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiorus, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, y Shion. Cada uno con sus respectivas armaduras excepto Shion que tiene la túnica del Patriarca)

Integra: Imposible, ellos murieron y esas armaduras las cargamos puestas.

Paradox: Hermana, Athena nos revivió y creo estas armaduras.

Kiki: Ma ... maestro Mu.

Hyoga: Maestro Camus.

Mu: Hola Kiki (Se acera a el y lo abraza) me alegra que te hayas convertido en el caballero de Aries.

Kiki: Maestro (Le sale una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo)

Camus: Asi que eres una leyenda viviente Hyoga, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Hyoga: Gracias maestro Camus.

Dohko: Shiryu, Gembu, estoy orgulloso de ambos 2 por igual. Por cierto donde están Shunrey y tu hijo, cuando me resucitaron Athena me conto todo y me gustaría conocer a mi nieto.

Shiryu: Ryuho esta entrenando, y Shunrey lo esta vigilando para atenderlo medicamente.

Athena: Les dare unas especies de vacaciones Koda, Yuna, Soma y Eden vienen de camino a unas especies de vacaciones para conocer todos los caballeros dorados de la antigua generación.

Todos menos Athena: Ok.

* * *

Nota de autor: Perdonenme si me tarde en actualizar es que he tenido unos lios personales y no he podido ir al cyber, y lamentablemente en mi casa no hay internet.


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12: Reunion de amigos (Parte I)

En la salida del hospital.

Se encontraban Koga, Yuna, Eden y Soma saliendo del hospital ya que les habían dado de alta.

Koga: Y Ahora a ¿donde vamos?

Soma: (Con un mapa en sus manos) No se, que tal a Estados Unidos, Venezuela, o tal vez a…

El santuario-Completo otra voz.

Yuna: Un momento esa voz es de…

Raki: (Se aparece enfrente de ellos) Hola chicos.

Todos menos Raki y Soma: ¡Raki! (Se acercan a saludarla)

Soma: ¡Raki, que bueno verte de nuevo! (Intenta abrazarla pero ella se aleja y el se le queda mirando con cara de wtf?)

Raki: Por favor… no… te me acerques**.**

Soma: (Le sale humo por las orejas de la rabia) ¡PERO MIERDA CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

Raki: ¿Entonces porque tienes cara de pervertido? Explicamelo es que no entiendo.

Koga, Yuna y Eden: (Se carcajean como locos)

Eden: ¡Jajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajaja! (Lo señala con el dedo) ¡El pervertido del grupo y nisiquiera le sale bello!

Soma: ¿¡TU QUE SABES BASTARDO!?

Koga: Facil tus fotos de internet (Le enseña su teléfono con una foto de el semi desnudo)

Soma: (Furioso) ¡Sabia que esas luces mientras me bañaba en el río de noche no eran mi imaginación pero noooo, según tu Eden eran tan solo unas estúpidas luciérnagas.

Eden: ¿Quién crees que escondió las cámaras de visión infra roja?

Soma: ¡Fuiste tu, te mandare al infierno hijo de perraaaaaaaaa! (Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa lo levanta y empieza a zarandearlo como un loco de remate)

Eden: (Desesperado) ¡A mi no me des el premio mayor ya que quien subió las fotos y tuvo la grandiosa idea fue la yegua halada! (Señala a Koga con el dedo y el traga pesado por el susto)

Koga: ¡Se dice pegaso idiota!

Soma: (Suelta a Eden) ¿¡Eso a quien le importa!? ¿¡Como se te pudo ocurrir hacerme esto!?

Koga: De la misma forma que tu me ases pasar vergüenza junto con Yuna (Da varios pasos hacia atrás)

Soma: ¡LIONET BOMBER! (Bombardeo ardiente león menor)

Yuna: ¡Espera Soma, luego puedes matarnos pero antes veamos que quiere Raki!

Raki: Me enviaron a llevarlos al santuario alla les explicaran los detalles.

Todos menos Raki: Ok.

Aparecen en el santuario y se encuentran Athena que les explica lo que pasa y les presenta los dorados resucitados.

Athena: Dicho esto cada uno de ustedes dormirá en una casa diferente, Seiya les dira a quien le toco cada casa.

Seiya: Los grupos serán; Aries: Shion, Mu, Kiki, y Raki. Tauro: Aldebaran, y Harbinger. Geminis: Saga, Kanon, Paradox, e Integra. Cancer: DM (Death Mask) Leo: Aioria, e Ikki. Virgo: Shaka, Fudo, y Shun. Libra: Dohko, Shiryu, Gembu, Ryuho, Haruto, y Shunrei. Escorpio: Milo, y Eden. Sagitario: Aiorus, Seiya, Koga, Soma, y Yuna. Capricornio: Shura. Acuario: Camus, y Hyoga. Piscis: Afrodita.

_Continuara_

* * *

Nota de autor: Ahora voy a dedicarle unos pocos episodios a la comedia. Si no les gusta háganmelo saber para volver a lo que es acción. Gracias y les agradezco que por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta lo que escribo. Gracias diviértanse leyendo.


	13. capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: Reunion de amigos (Parte II)

Athena: Se me olvidaba, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga les tengo una sorpresa.

Seiya, Shun, y Hyoga: ¿Cuál es?

Athena: Síganme y véanlo (Los lleva desde la sala del Patriarca a la entrada del Santuario, y se encontraban; Miho, Eri y June)

Seiya: (Tenia una expresión en la cara que detonaba sorpresa, nostalgia, y alegría al mismo tiempo) ¡Miho eres tu! (Corre a abrazarla) Como me alegro de verte (Miho le corresponde el abrazo, llorando de alegria)

Miho: Seiya es bueno ver que después de tantos años estes con vida.

Hyoga: ¡Eri! (La abraza) ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!

Eri: Me alegro bastante que la señorita Saori me ofreciera trarme aquí.

Shun: ¡June, no recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi! (Corre hacia ella y la abraza)

June: ¡Shun que bueno verte! (Le devuelve el abrazo)

Seiya: Regresemos con los demás.

Todos menos Seiya: Ok.

Regresan a la sala del patriarca y les cuentan lo que paso y quienes son las chicas que les acompañan.

Koga: ¿Quién se imaginaria que el frio y calculador Hyoga seria esposo y futuro padre?

Hyoga: ¿¡Sabes que te escuche Koga!? (Le dedica una mirada asesina lo que provoca que Koga trague pesado)

Koga: (Asustado) Madre mia sacame de aquí (Retrocede unos pasos, lo cual no paso desapercibido para cierto italiano con cara de sádico)

DM: ¡Jajajajajjajajajajajjajaja! (Se resbala y llora de la risa)

Afrodita: (Sarcastico) Jaja que gracioso Angelo.

Todos menos Afrodita y DM: ¿Angelo?

Dita: Es el verdadero nombre de DM.

Todos menos Dita y Angelo: ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Angelo: ¿¡Para que coño les dijiste mi verdadero nombre, no se suponia que te lo llevarías a la tumba!?

Dita: Tecnicamente me lo lleve a la tumba, solo que volvi de ella, y se los dije para liberarme de ese peso antes de que me volvieras a pedir guardar el secreto.

Athena: Cambiando de tema, June dormirá en Virgo, Miho en Sagitario, y Eri en Acuario.

Koga y Yuna: (Con tono burlon y con una sonrisa pícara) Uuuuhhhhhhhh.

Soma: Ustedes no se rian tortolitos.

Soma, Eden, Ryuho, y Haruto: ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Koga y Yuna: (Se sonrojan)

Athena: Bueno vayámonos se hace tarde.

Todos menos Athena: OK

_Casa de Geminis, mañana siguiente._

Estaban Saga, Kanon, Paradox, Integra, Angelo, Shura, y Dita cuadrando para ver si daban una fiesta en la casa de Geminis.

Angelo: Que aburrimiento me largo, avísenme cuando será la fiesta para invitar a unas chicas.

Shura: ¿Adonde vas?

Angelo: A ver como resultaron las bromas que prepare.

Dita: ¿Qué clase de bromas?

?: ¡ANGELOOOOOOO!

Angelo: Esas bromas (Dijo sonriendo con una expresión maquiavélica)

Shura: ¿Y ahora que coño isiste?

Seiya: (Entrando a la casa) ¡Oye tu bastardo devuélveme la película!

Dita: ¿Te pones asi por una miserable película?

Seiya: No, me pongo así porque alguien cambio la película que le preste a Koga, y Yuna por una porno (Todos voltean a ver a Angelo ante las palabras de Seiya) y si no me hubiera dado cuenta los pobres niños hubieran quedado traumatizados.

Angelo: ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que esa película sea mia?

Seiya: (Le muestra el disco) Que aquí esta marcado tu nombre.

Angelo: Yo no soy el único Angelo del mundo ¿Qué prueba tienes de que el Angelo del que habla el CD sea yo?

Seiya: Tal vez no sepa cuantos Angelos hay en el mundo pero si se que eres el único que se apoda DM (Le vuelve a mostrar el CD) Y aquí esta escrito el apodo DM.

Shura: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Gran broma Angelo! (Choca su mano con la de Angelo y le pega un electrocutazo que lo desmaya)

Angelo: ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Lo señala con el dedo) ¡No puedo creer que cayeras en el viejo truco del guante eléctrico! (Le lanza el CD que le robo a Seiya y después que Seiya lo atrapa, se va de la casa como si nada)

Paradox: ¿Es así siempre?

Seiya, Saga, Kanon, y Dita: (Con coz resignada) Si.

Shura: ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Seiya: Ehi miren la hora, debo irme tengo planes para la tarde (Se esfuma)

Dita: Te ayudo (Le agarra la mano para levantarlo pero se electrocuta y cae boca arriba junto a Shura)

Shura: Olvide mencionar que la electricidad con la que me golpeo Angelo aun circula por mi cuerpo.

Dita: Te odio idiota, ya veo por que Seiya se hiso el tonto.

_Casa de libra, al mismo tiempo._

Dohko: Ryuho, aquí hay un paquete que llego para ti.

Ryuho: Gracias maestro Dohko (Lo abre y a ambos les explota en la cara, dejándoles las caras negras)

Dohko: ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso? (Dijo saliéndole humo por la boca, y Ryuho como respuesta se encoge de hombros. En eso llega Haruto con una caja en sus manos y la cara llena de pastel) ¡Suficiente, el que mando etas cajas me las pagara caro!

Haruto y Ryuho: ¡Estamos de acuerdo!

_Casa de Piscis._

Dita: Una rosa ¿Azul? He visto rosas negras pero no rosas azules (La agarra y la acerca a su nariz para olerla y en eso le salpica pintura azul) ¡AANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (El grito que pego Dita retumbo en todas las 12 casas)

_Casa de Aries, pero más tarde_

Estaban todos menos Angelo reunidos para hablar al respecto de todas las bromas que hiso el italiano.

Shion: Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Angelo (Se sienta y la silla le pega un corrientazo) ¡Angeloooooooo!

Kiki: ¡Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia! (Todos voltean a mirarlo) ¡Cuando me levante! ¿¡Donde creen que estaba!? (La pregunta hace que todos se rasquen la cabeza en forma pensativa) ¡EN EL YOMOTSU! (Todos se tapan la boca incrédulos ante lo que dijo Kiki) ¿¡Tienen idea de lo espantoso y horrible que es ese lugar!?

Koga, Yuna, y Shyriu: Nosotros si.

Soma: Es hora de tomar medidas (Sonrie de forma diabólica, lo que provoca que el grupo de Koga trague pesado)

Saga: ¿Por qué siento que esto terminara con algunos huesos rotos?

Ryuho: Porque siempre que sonríe asi significa que hara algo malo.

Soma: yo lo veo.

_Mas tarde afueras de la casa de Cancer._

Estaban todos reunidos a exepcion de Athena que nadie sabia a donde se fue. Yen cuanto a Soma y Angelo ellos estaban dentro de la casa.

Shura: (Colocandose un pedazo de hielo en la cabeza) ¿Qué creen que tramen? (Koga y su grupo se encogieron de brazos como respuesta) Ojala hubiera sido Aioria quien recibiera la broma del guante.

Aioria: ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES ESTUPIDO CUCHILLO PARLANTE!?

Shura: ¡TU ERES EL QUE CONTROLA LOS RAYOS FELINO SIN DIENTES!

Aiorus: ¡NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANO ESPADA DESAFILADA!

Shura: El SI Cupido!?

Shion: (Se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano) Hasta aquí, Saga, Kanon (Los 2 voltean a verlo) Saben que hacer (Ambos miran a Aiorus, Aioria, y Shura, con una mirada sadica lo que provoca que los 3 traguen pesado)

Saga y Kanon: ¡ANOTHER DIMENSION! (A otra dimensión)

Aioria, Aiorus, y Shura: (Desesperados) ¡NO OTRA VEZ! (Desparecen)

Kiki: ¿Otra vez, se lo han hecho otras veces?

Saga y Kanon: Asi es (Chocan sus puños)

Shun: ¿Se puede saber a donde los mandaron?

Kanon: Buenoooo.

_En Siberia._

Aioria: (Temblando de frío) ¿Co ... como regre ... gresamos una ca ... Casa?

Aiorus: Esos bastardos lo pa…pagaran caro.

_En el santuario_.

Seiya: Ummm ya veo.

Haruto: ¿No los mandaron demasiado lejos? (En eso llegaron con Angelo atado, amordazado y gritando como loco en italiano)

Camus: ¿¡Soma acaso quieres morir!?

Soma: Me pidieron que me deshiciera de este sádico.

Dohko: Primero, queríamos que le dieras una lección no que te suicidaras. Segundo, nadie te pidió que hicieras eso solo te apareciste e isiste de las tuyas.

Soma: No es para tanto (Va a donde esta Angelo y le quita una bolsa que tenia en cabeza para no ver y cuando se la quita)

Angelo: ¡LAMEME EL CULO! (Le escupe en la cara a Soma)

Shion: Conque no es para tanto (Se acerca y noquea a Angelo con un golpe en la cabeza, para después desamarrarlo) Kanon, borrale la memoria y actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Soma: Igual me divertí.

Koga: Soma… como rayos lo noqueaste?

Soma: Tengo mis métodos (Se va como si nada y todos se le quedan mirando atonitos, y furicos)

* * *

Nota de autor: Quiero agradecer a Princesa Andromeda por su apoyo y desearle buena suerte en sus fics.


	14. capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: Fiesta en la casa de Aries.

_A la mañana siguiente templo del patriarca 9:30 Am._

Estaban todos reunidos esperndo a Athena que convoco una reunion.

Ahena: (Entrando a la sala) Como saben jamás a habido una guerra contra mi padre, por lo que necesitaremos todos los refuerzos posibles.

Dohko: ¿Y que refuerzos son esos?

Athena: Ya verán (Se corre a la izquierda y frente a ellos estaban todos los dorados del lienzo perdido, con sus respectivas armaduras)

Dohko: (Confundido y asombrado al mismo tiempo) Pero si son…

Shion: … Hasgart, Aspros, Defteros, Manigoldo, Regulus, Asmita, Kardia, Sisipho, El Cid, Degel, y Albafica.

Milo: Cuando dijo que traería ``**refuersos**´´ no lo decía en broma.

Athena: Y eso no es todo (Aparecen Poseidon sin su armadura, junto con sus 7 generales y Tethis)

Hyoga y Camus: ¡Isaak! (Corren y lo abrazan)

Mú: (Pensando: ¿Poseidon no estaba encerrado y sus generales muertos? Aquí hay gato encerrado, y no me gusta para nada)

Athena: Dejando eso de lado ellos vivirán aquí y todos tienen vacaciones hasta que Zeus haga su proximo movimiento.

Hyoga: ¿Piensan lo que yo estoy pensando?

Todos los dorados del siglo XVIII, XX y el Patriarca: ¡FIESTA EN ARIES! (Desaparecen dejando una gigantesca nube de polvo que envuelve toda la habitación haciendo a todos los presentes toser)

Issak: *Cof* *cof* ¿Hyoga y mi maestro Camus de parranda?

Poseidon: Creo que te perdiste mucho en tu lecho de muerte.

_Casa de Aries mismo día. Noche 8:30 Pm._

Estaban todos de fiesta a excepción de Athena y Poseidon quienes dijeron que volverían en la mañana.

Seiya: ¿Por qué no vendrían ni Athena ni Poseidon?

Miho: Ni idea (Se encoge de hombros)

_Al otro lado de la fiesta._

Sorrento: No me parece buena idea. (Dijo nervioso y asustado) ¿Y si nos meten en problemas con Athena o peor aun con el señor Poseidon?

Kaza: No seas cobarde, hay que vivir a toda maquina. Ademas empiezo a acerme viejo, si no hago algo divertido me volveré loco.

Sorrento: (Con voz serena) Primero: ¿Más loco de lo que ya estas? Segundo: (Con tono enojado) ¡NO SOY UN COBARDE SOY REALISTA JODER!

Kaza: No te preocupes no se enteraran a menos claro que sigas delatándonos con tus gritos de sirena loca.

Eo: ¿De donde sacaste el muérdago?

Kaza: Eso no importa (Pensando: Ademas de que no les pienso decir que se lo robe a los Piscis de su invernadero)

Krisha: No se preocupen yo me encargo de esconderlos y guindarlos (Les guiña el ojo)

Al rato pasaron June y Shun debajo del muérdago sin darse cuenta.

Kaza: Espera un momento hermano ``sensible´´ (Shun y June se detienen en seco y se voltean a encarar al escamoso de kaza) Miren arriba (Le sañala arriba y cuando ellos voltean a ver se dan cuenta de que están bajo muérdago y se sonrojan. El silencio se hiso presente y un rato después el silencio se vio perturbado por las carcajadas de todos los presentes hasta el punto que Angelo de tanto reírse literalmente casi se ahoga)

Krisha: ¿¡A que esperan!? ¡Por mi señor Poseidon! ¡BESENSE DE UNA VEZ!

Soma: ¡A pues, bésense o los obligare a besarse tortolos! (Empuja June y ella ``accidentalmente´´ besa Shun en los labios y cae encima de el, lo cual no paso desapercibido para un joven lemuriano castaño y una joven con cabello color celeste y bipolar)

Kiki y Paradox: ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Raki: (Con cara burlona) Yo que usted no me reiría maestro (Dijo aguantando la risa por respeto a sus mayores)

Integra: (Con una sonrisa pícara) Hermanita no sabia que tenias novio.

Kiki: ¿De que rayos están hablando ustedes 2? (En eso se da cuenta que todos los miran con una sonrisa burlona lo cual irrito al joven alumno de Mu) ¿Y por que nos miran de esa forma tan rara? Me ponen nervioso.

Gembu: (Con tono de burla) Mira arriba señor coqueto (Cuando Kiki voltea se da cuenta que el y Paradox estaban abajo del muérdago)

Manigoldo y Kardia. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (De la risa el cangrejo parlante y la araña con cola ya se estaban ahogando e incluso se revolcaban en el piso junto con Dita y Angelo)

Degel: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Dijo mientras se sostenía el estomago por el dolor que le produjo la risa previa) ¡Oigan por favor invítenme a la boda que no me la quiero perder! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kiki: (Pensando: ¿Tan gracioso es eso para que incluso Camus y Degel se estén riendo?) (Despues de pensar eso volteo a ver a Camus tirado en el piso con Hyoga echandole nieve encima ya que de tanto reírse se hiperventilo)

Mu: Mi pequeño alumno ya eres todo un Don Juan eh? (El comentario puso rojo Kiki e hiso que Kardia se desmayara de tanto reir mientras Integra se apoyaba del hombro de Gembu para no caerse de tanto que reia de su gemela mayor)

Kaza: Ya basta de risas y bésense.

Kiki y Paradox: ¿¡Estan bromeando!? (Todos les respondieron con la cabeza que no)

Paradox: ¿¡No fue suficiente ya con todas las burlas que nos hemos tenido que calar por su parte!? (Todos nuevamente les dijeron que no con la cabeza)

Kiki. ¡POR FAVOR NO!

Mu: Kiki, hazlo o atente a las consecuencias.

Kiki: Como quiera (Pensando: No pienses ni por un momento que de esta te salvaras Gembu de Libra. Mis recuerdos de cuando era un niño travieso todavía los tengo intactosy gracias a eso conozco la manera perfecta de vengarme de ti degenerado) (Jala a Paradox la besa y la suelta. Ambos con las mejillas full sonrojadas) (Pensando: Umm… no fue tan malo. De hecho creo que debería pararme bajo el muérdago junto a ella más amenudo, pero primero es lo primero) ¿Satisfechos bastardos? (Todos asintieron como respuesta) ¿Alguien sabe quien fue el que puso el muérdago? (Todos los marinos se le quedaron mirando a Kaza y a Krisha)

Kaza y Krisha: ¿Ustedes que nos miran? (Pensando: Desgraciados nos delataron)

Shion: Estamos de fiesta lo resolveremos después (Dijo para tranquilizar a los que recibieron las bromas que les dedicaban miradas colericas a Kaza y Krisha)

Kiki, Paradox, Shun, y June: Pero...

Shion: Es una orden.

Dohko: No quiero interrumpirlos pero... ¡HORA DEL CARAOQUE!

Haruto: (Sale corriendo empuja a Dohko toma el micrófono y grita) ¡YO CANTARE PRIMERO!

Dohko: (Levantandose y sobándose la cabeza, agarra una lista y se la da a Haruto) Estas son las canciones.

Haruto: (Le devuelve la lista) La 010 (Ponen la música y empieza a cantar)

-Las puertas del destino visitar.

Nuestro destino es, ella se elevara.

Entre la espesa niebla caminar, trata de encontrar un camino ideal.

Nuevamente estallara la legendaria batalla final.

La sagrada armadura usaraaaannnn.

¡Te encontré!

¡Golpe a las tinieblas, resplandor brillante superara, eternidad!

¡PEGAAASUUUUSSSS!

¡Ardiendo esta el cosmo guerrero de la diosa vuela!

¡POR SIEMPRE SAINT SEIYAAAAAAA!-

Despues de la canción todos aplaudieron a Haruto.

Haruto: ¡Gracias querido publico!

Soma: (Empuja a Yuna al ecenario y le da la lista) ¡Te toca aguilita!

Yuna: Ok pero no tenias que empujarme (Ve la lista) La 015 (Suena la música y empieza a cantar)

-¿Acaso existirá, un amor inmortal?

Por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar.

Tus lagrimas, son una canción.

Tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, el robo mi corazón.

¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?

Creer en mi, ir más alla de la adversidad.

Aun puedo sentir, como si estuviera aquí.

Por el mundo olvidara, nuestro amor que era inmortal.

Cuando tuvo que marchar se robo mi corazón.

No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor.

No acepto que ya no este, por el mundo lo he de encontrar.

Mis sueños me llevaran, a mi amor inmortal

Su niñez fácil no fue, pues muy solo el creció.

A la luna le pidió, que calmara su dolor.

El destino lo traerá.

Muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá.

Se que en mi piensa donde sea que estes.

Esto es más fuerte porque es amor… ¡INMORTAAALLL!

Despues da la canción todos aplaudieron mientras Koga estaba en shock con corazones en los ojos, mientras Manigoldo se burlaba de el)

Manigoldo: ¡No sabia que las mulas con alas hacían pareja con los pajarracos! (El comentario sonrojo a Koga y Yuna por igual, mientras el resto de todos se reia sin parar)

Milo, Kardia, Camus, y Degel: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Koga y Yuna: ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! (La voz autoritaria de ambos asusta a casi todos al punto que Raki se esconde detrás de Kiki por el susto)

Seiya: Te dejaremos en paz si cantas (Le lanza el micrófono y la lista a Koga y el lo atrapa)

Koga: Como quieran (Ojea la lista) La 007

-El valor y toda mi fuerza me pondrán de pie.

Escuche, y aquella voz no me dejo caer.

Se bien adonde debo ir.

Hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir.

Es que el milagro no ocurrirá si dejo de luchar.

Se acabo, todo el temor que había en mi interior.

Su poder no fue más fuerte que mi gran valor,

No perderé.

No quiero ya sentir la oscuridad.

Una mirada me ha inspirado a resistir

Te mire.

Pegaso habre al fin tus alas.

Saint Seiya, haz arder de nuvo tu cosmos.

Que tu fuego ya no se extinga nunca jamás.

Saint Seiya, ven y alcanza el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor.

Si omega anhelas ser, hoy te harán vencer.-

Todos le aplaudieron Koga, incluso los payasos de Manigoldo y Angelo. Mientras Yuna estaba igual que Koga cuando ella canto.

Haruto: (Abraza por el hombro a Koga) Nada mal novato.

Koga: (Con una gota de sudor estilo anime) Gracias... creo.

_Continuara..._


	15. capitulo 15

Capitulo 15: El duo de cangrejos.

_A la mañana siguiente templo de Aries._

Todos a excepción de Koga su grupo y Raki a quienes mandaron a dormir para que no presenciaran su bprrachera, estaban tirados en el suelo por la fiesta que tuvieron en Aries.

Gembu: (Despertando) ¿Qué hora es? (Mira su reloj de pulsera) ¿¡LAS ONCE Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA!? (El grito que pego despertó a todos los presentes) ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos Athena me dijo que llegaría a la 1:00 Pm!

Todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivos templos a arreglarse . Mas tarde todos estaban en la casa del Patriarca esperando a Poseidon y a Athena. En ese momento entraron Poseidon y Athena acompañados por Hades, Pandora y los 3 jueces del infierno; lo que provoco que todos los caballeros y marinos se pusieran en guardia esperando el ataque de los espectros, sin embargo dicho ataque nunca llego.

Athena: Tranquilos, están de nuestra parte, firmamos un tratado de paz.

Seiya: ¿Estas segura de que podemos confiar en ellos?

Athena: Por supuesto hicimos las paces.

Hades: No se preocupen no los lastimare.

Athena: Ellos vivirán aquí un tiempo.

Seiya: Pero…

Shun: Pasa la página Seiya.

Ikki: Shun; intento matarnos, encerro a Athena en una vasija que absorbió su sangre, dejo a Seiya en estado vegetal.

Shun: Deberias saber que no soy rencoroso.

Shiryu: El se apodero de tu cuerpo y te obligo a atacarnos.

Hades: Me ofenden con su falta de confianza.

Hyoga: No es personal.

Athena: Olvidenlo ellos se quedaran aquí y punto ¿**Capichi**?

Todos los caballeros y marinos: (Con voz resignada) Ok.

Poseidon: Hemos localizado un cosmo aterrador, creemos que podría tratarse de algún sirviente de Zeus y…

Angelo: (Interrumpiendolo) ¡Ve al grano que tengo una cita en la tarde!

Albafica: Eres un depravado sin remedio.

Posidon: Iba a decir que enviare a un marino, pero como estas tan disponible iran tu y Manigoldo de Cancer. (Manigoldo mira de forma asesina a Angelo y Poseidon se acerca Angelo en forma amenazante y con una sonrisa sadica) ¿Algun problema merluzo de quinta?

Angelo: (Tragando pesado) No señor Poseidon; amo, señor, y emperador de los mares (Por lo que respondió Angelo todos le lanzan miradas burlonas) ¡USTEDES QUE ME MIRAN BASTARDO!

Athena: (Le lanza un mapa a Manigoldo) Su misión es ir hay e investigar.

Angelo y Manigoldo: Ok (Se retiran)

_En medio de un bosque._

Estaban Angelo y Manigoldo caminando en el bosque buscando el lugar exacto de las coordenadas que les dio Athena.

Angelo: Vaya estoy cansado.

Manigoldo: Deja de quejarte, tu nos metiste en esto.

Angelo: Ahora se supone que yo...

Manigoldo: (Le tapa la boca) Calla, sentí algo raro.

En eso ven que un rayo de cosmos los ataca y lo esquivan de un salto, ellos caen en un area rocosa del bosque donde terminaban los arboles.

Angelo: ¿Qué es eso? (Aparecen varios CDZ)

CDZ: Somos los caballeros de Zeus.

Manigoldo: Así que estos son los caballeros de Zeus, espero que no te importe si me encargo de todos ellos.

Angelo: Como quieras (Bosteza y se recuesta en un árbol) Despiertame cuando termines.

Varios atacan a Manigoldo, sin embargo el eleva su cosmo y los manda a volar.

Manigoldo: Que ilusos (Crea una llama azul en su mano) ¡SEKISHKI KISOEN! (Llamas demoniacas) (Usa las llamas para incinerar las almas de los CDZ, y deja residuos de fuego azul en el suelo) Aun quedan unos escondidos (Aparecen 2 que atacan a Manigoldo. Al primero le incinera la cabeza con sus llamas y al segundo le esquiva un golpe con un salto mortal y lo agarra de la cintura con sus piernas) ¡ACUBENZ! (Pinza de cangrejo) (Lo parte en 2 mitades) Esos deberían ser todos.

?: Te equivocas.

Manigoldo: ¿Pero que infiernos? (Aparece un CDZ femenino de cabello rojo y armadura blanca)

CDZ: Te equivocas si crees que soy como estos inútiles que derrotaste.

Manigoldo: Es cierto tu cosmo es más poderoso incluso que el de los jueces del infierno ¿Quién eres?

CDZ: Soy María de la tempestad, tal vez no sea un CBDZ (Caballero bendito de Zeus) pero soy casi tan fuerte como ellos.

Manigoldo: Lo averiguaremos ¡SEKISHKI KISOEN! (Llamas demoniacas) (Usa las llamas para crear un circulo de fuego alrededor de Maria y tratar de atacarla)

Maria: Eres bueno pero no estas a mi altura ¡TEMPEST TSUNAMI! (Tsunami de la tempestad) (Crea una ola de agua gigante que esta cargado con rayos. Luego de lanzar la ola Manigoldo lo recibe de lleno y queda tendido en el piso boca abajo humeando) Hasta nunca Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Ángel: (Preocupado) ¡Maldita!

María: Tu seras el siguiente en morir ¡TEMPEST TSU…

Manigoldo: No cuentes tus pollos antes de nacer lindura (Se pone de pie con su cosmos ardiendo hasta el máximo)

María: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Esa es mi mejor técnica!

Manigoldo: Apenas acabo de revivir, no moriré tan pronto (Eleva su cosmo hasta tal punto que le salen alas a la armadura de oro de Cancer, lo que significa que despertó el noveno sentido)

Angelo: (Pensando: Imposible, solo los dioses pueden despertar el noveno sentido y la armadura divina. Los chicos de bronce las usaron porque fueron bañadas en la sangre de Athena, pero la armadura de Cáncer no la ha recibido)

María: ¿Crees que porque tu armadura evoluciono podras ganarme?

Manigoldo: No creo lo se ¡SEKISHKI MEI KAI HA! (Ondas infernales) (Usa la ondas para hacer aparecer miles de almas)

María: (Enfurecida) ¡Unas almas en pena no podrán hacerme nada! ¡TEMPEST TSUNAMI! (Tsunami de la tempestad)

Manigoldo: Estas almas tal vez no puedan hacerte ni un rasguño, pero estoy seguro... ¡DE QUE ESTO TE HARA VOLAR EN MILES DE MILLONES DE PEDAZOS MALDITA! (Su mano izquierda se envuelve en un aura azul oscuro) ¡SEKISHKI KONSOHE HA! (Sepultura de almas) (Usa todas las almas que convoco para crear una gigantesca explosión azul oscuro que arrasa con el Tempest Tsunami de María)

María: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡No te me acerques! ¡AAAAHHHHHH! (La Sepultura de Almas de Manigoldo la reduce a cenizas)

Manigoldo: Parece que gane (Cae inconciente y Angelo lo agarra y se lo lleva cargando)

Angelo: Cuando lleguemos le hare unas cuantas preguntas a Athena.


	16. cañitulo 16

Capitulo 16: La revelación de Athena.

_Sala de Athena, mas tarde._

Angelo notifico lo sucedido en la misión, y el noveno sentido de Manigoldo, al Patriarca y Athena. Y como tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza decidió pedirle a Athena y el Patriarca que convocaran una reunión.

Angelo: Señorita Athena, perdóneme si soy descortez, pero tengo muchas dudas en mi mente sobre lo que a pasado recientemente.

Dita: (Pensando: Se nota que esta hablando con su superior. El jamás se moderaría de estar hablando con otra persona. A excepción del patriarca, Athena, o cualquiera de sus superiores, ya que no puede defenderse osi no lo castigan, y con los superiores que tenemos hoy en día ellos pueden convertirlo en pastel de cangrejo)

Athena: Te escucho (Pensando: De no estar hablando conmigo o con uno de sus superiores hablaría en un tono vulgar, arrogante, y malandro. Apostaria a Nike por ello)

Angelo: Primero ¿Por qué Hades esta de nuestro lado? ¿Y porque confía en el? Poseidon porque quiere el bien para el planeta ¿Pero hades?

Hades: Yo respondere eso. Despues de siglos en guerra contra a Athena y después de lo de los Campos Elíseos, me he dado cuenta que es una guerra perdida, y prefiero estar del lado del mando ganador.

Athena: Hades no es un Dios precisamente famoso por mentir. Ademas un poco de ayuda en una guerra tan difícil no vendrá mal.

Angelo: Segundo ¿Por qué nos resucito a todos? No es común que alla resucitado caballeros dorados de distintas generaciones y menos de hace 3 siglos osea el siglo XVIII.

Athena: Pelearemos contra Zeus, la mitad del Olimpo esta en nuestra contra. Si no tenemos refuerzos perderemos la guerra.

Angelo: Tercero ¿Cómo nos revivió? No pudo ser fácil resucitar a 22 caballeros dorados.

Athena: Hades es el dios del infierno, el, Poseidon y yo, pusimos nuestra sangre y energía para resucitarlos.

Angelo: Cuarto ¿Cómo creo mas armaduras doradas?

Athena: Hades, Poseidon y yo usamos nuestra energía para crearlas.

Angelo: Quinto ¿Por qué nos revivió en distintas fechas? Creo que hubiera sido mas fácil de resucitarnos a todos juntos.

Athena: Necesitabamos tiempo para recuperar energía.

Angelo: Una ultima pregunta ¿Por qué la armadura de Manigoldo alcanzo el noveno sentido si solo los dioses son capaces de activarlo? (La pregunta deja a todos en shock, incluso a Manigoldo que se percato que su armadura evoluciono, pero no se dio cuenta de que alcanzo el noveno sentido. Los únicos que permanecían serenos eran Angelo y 3 los dioses)

Athena: Tarde o temprano ese secreto saldría a la luz.

Shion: ¿De que esta hablando Athena?

Athena: Les contare. Hace siglos en la primera guerra santa contra Hades, Athena vio que era muy difícil ganar la guerra. Durante la noche Athena reunió secretamente las 88 armaduras y las baño con un poco de su sangre. Solo aquel que sea digno podra usar esa sangre y despertar el noveno sentido. Durante la ultima guerra contra Hades fueron capaces de usar el noveno sentido porque la sangre que recibieron fue en mayor cantidad.

Angelo: ¿Pero que hay con las nuevas armaduras doradas?

Athena: Esas armaduras fueron hechas a base de un pequeño fragmento de las armaduras doradas originales, por lo que también poseen mi sangre. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero era un secreto. Hasta hoy solo 2 personas han despertado el noveno sentido, ellos son Yuna y Manigoldo, aunque no se dieron cuenta. Apuesto a que también se preguntan como Poseidon escapo de la vasija, Hades se amotino contra Zeus, libero a Poseidon y revivió a sus marinos.

Angelo: Con que era eso ¿Quién lo diría?

Athena: Por ahora retírense haste nuevo aviso.

Todos menos los dioses: Ok.

_Un rato después de que se retiraran todos y solo quedaban los dioses._

Poseidon: ¿Por qué no les contaste de nuestro nuevo aliado?

Athena: No era el momento.

Aparecen detrás de ellos 2 siluetas femeninas una mas alta que la otra.

_Continuara..._

Nota de autor: Quiero disculparme si me tarde en publicar. Es que no he podido ir al Cyber. Espero haber resuelto las dudas de Angel de Acuario.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: Licores, bromas, flautas, ¡CAOS!

_Escaleras de la cámara del Patriarca al templo de Piscis, 20 minutos después._

Estaban caminando todos a sus respectivos templos a parte de los espectros, marinos, y el Patriarca que decidieron acompañarlos hasta Aries mientras conversaban.

Soma: (Pensando: Siento que Athena nos oculta algo importante. ¿Acaso será? (Se sorprende y luego niega con la cabeza) No, es imposible, ella murió hace 2 años)

Eden: Aun es temprano ¿Qué hacemos? No me ire a dormir tan temprano.

Angelo: ¡FIESTA IMPROVISADA EN CANCER! (Dijo emocionado)

Dita: ¿Abra música y licor?

Angelo: ¡POR SUPUESTO! (Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

Dita: ¡ENTONCES VAMONOS! (Dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que todos los dorados, marinos, el Patriarca, los 3 jueces del infierno acompañados por Violate y Pandora desaparecian)

Koga y su grupo: ¿WTF?

Eden: ¿Los seguimos? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer asi que mejor acompañemoslos.

Yuna: ¿Estas loco? La ultima vez fue un autentico desastre.

Soma: (Conteniendo la risa) Claroooo, sobre todo por las escenitas que hicieron tu y Koga (El comentario sonroja al duo)

Ryuho, Haruto, y Edén: ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJA!

Koga: ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO MALDITO CACHORRO! (Grito furico Koga al mismo tiempo que el y Yuna se ponen totalmente rojos, tanto de ira como de vergüenza)

Soma: (Entre risas) ¡Es que... no... puedo... evitarlo! ¡JAJAAJAJAJA!

¿?: ¿Interrumpo algo? (Todos voltean a ver a quien hablo)

Koga: Para nada Saori.

Athena: ¿Seguros? (Dijo Saori al notar el sonrojo de Koga y Yuna, y la sonrisa burlona de Haruto, Soma, Ryuho y Eden)

Koga y Yuna: ¡SEGUROS!

Saori: Ahhhhhhh (Parece que ahora es mi turno de servirles de Cupido a Yuna y a mi hijo) Koga si no te importa, necesito que vengas a mi templo a conversar unas cosas.

Haruto: (Pensando: No me digan que Athena planea hacer de Cupido)

Ryuho: (Pensando: Maldito afortunado, mira que recibir consejos romanticos de una diosa)

Soma: (Pensando: Uhhhhhhhhh, parece que nuestra querida diosa Athena va a dar consejos romanticos a nuestro amigo. Siendo una diosa debe ser excelente con el papel de Cupido)

Koga: De acuerdo Saori, si quieren vallan a la fiesta; yo no ire.

Eden, Soma, y Ryuho Haruto: Ok.

Yuna: Yo no ire a la fiesta, me quedare en Sagitario.

Eden: Ustedes se lo pierden ¡Adios Romeo y Julieta!

Koga y Yuna: ¿¡QUE!?

Eden: ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! (Eden y su grupo desaparecen)

Koga y Yuna: ¡VUELVAN MALDITOS! (Saori se rio por lo bajo por la actitud de su hijo)

Saori: Bueno vamos a mi templo.

Koga: Ok (Koga se va junto con Saori al templo de Athena y Yuna se va al templo de Sagitario)

_Templo de Cancer. Media hora después._

Todos estaban conversando bailando y riendo animadamente. Mientras veamos que pasa con cierto español y su amigo de Sagitario.

Aiorus: (Con una botella negra en la mano) ¿Tienes mas brandi?

Shura: Si dinos, esta genial.

Angelo: ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Eso no es brandi es aceite para motor! (Aiorus escupe el aceite en la cara de Angelo)

Aiorus: ¿¡ACEITE PARA MOTOR!? (Grito tan alto que acaparo la atención de la mayor parte de la fiesta)

Shura: Um, no es tan malo, creo que están ciendo melodramáticos (Sigue bebiendo mientras Angelo y Aiorus le mandan miradas fulminantes, y el resto lo mira con cara de ¿WTF?)

Angelo: (Desvia la mirada) Cabra loca e inadaptada.

Aiorus: (Furico) ¡TU NO VENGAS A HABLAR DE LOCOS E INADAPTADOS! ¿¡PARA QUE COÑO QUERIAS ESE ACEITE PARA MOTOR ANGELO!?

Angelo: Ya calmate. Solo lo quería para reparar mi lámpara.

Aiorus: Para eso esta mi hermano el señor chispita.

Aioria: ¡HEY!

Shura: Dame la dirección de en donde compraste esta delicia.

Angelo: Te llevare con un buen psiquiatra.

Aiorus: Apuesto que conoces muchos

Angelo: ¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste Cupido!?

Aiorus: ¡Lo que escuchaste camaron dorado!

Angelo: ¡Es cangrejo idiota!

Shura: ¿Pueden dejar de gritar?

Angelo y Aiorus: ¡TU NO TE METAS CABRA ALCOLICA!

_Un poco alejados de ellos._

Milo: (Mirada sadica) Aceite eh?

Camus: (Con la misma mirada) ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?

Kardia y Degel: (Con la misma cara) Si.

_De regreso con Aiorus, Shura, y Angelo._

Angelo: Te inscribiré en el AA.

Aiorus: Concuerdo con el camaron dorado.

Angelo: Por milésima vez es Cangrejo (Dijo con algo de enojo)

Aiorus: Me da igual (Dijo con un tono de indiferencia)

Shura: ¿Inscribirme en Alcolicos Anonimos? Creo que exageran. No es para tanto.

Angelo: ¿No es para tanto?

Aiorus: Te tomaste 4 botellas de tequila, 2 de vodca, una de vino, y 3 botellas del aceite de Angelo que confundimos con brandi.

Angelo: De porsi ya casi te acabas la cuarta botella de aceite. Sabia que eras inestable pero no te creí tanto como para tomarte 4 botellas de aceite para motor.

Shura: ¡Dejen de criticarme! (Se acercan Kardia, Degel, Milo y Camus)

Milo: (Fumando) ¡Hey Shura! ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? (Dijo ofreciéndole un cigarro y un yesquero)

Shura: ¡Por supuesto! (Dijo sonriendo felizmente, al mismo tiempo que agarro el cigarro y el yesquero que le ofrecieron. Primero prendió el cigarrillo antes de llevárselo a la boca; mientras tanto Kardia, Degel, Camus, y Milo sonreían cínicamente mientras daban un paso atrás, y Angelo y Aiorus veian asustados la escena. Shura estaba apunto de meterse el cigarrillo en la boca cuando)

Aiorus y Angelo: ¡NO SEAS IDIO...! (Demasiado tarde. Shura se mete el cigarrillo en la boca y hay una gran explosión a causa de calor del cigarro y el aceite que se bebió)

Shura: (Con la cara negra) Mamá... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Angelo: (Con la cara negra) ¡ERES UNA MALDITA CABRA SIN CEREBRO IDIOTA!

Aiorus: (Con la caranegra) ¡ERES UN AUTENTICO CABRONAZO! ¿¡QUE ESPERABAS QUE PASARA DESPUES DE BEBER 4 LATAS DE ACEITE PARA MOTOR Y PONERTE A FUMAR UN CIGARRO!? ¿¡O ES QUE ERES TAN BRUTO COMO PARA NO SABER QUE EL ACEITE ES CENCIBLEMENTE INFLAMABLE!? (A estas alturas el grupo que les hiso la broma estaba en un rincón del templo para evitar la explosión)

Kardia, Degel, Milo y Camus: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡PERO QUE IDIOTAS! (Luego notaron que Aiorus y Angelo estaban a punto de enloquecer y explotar cual bombas de tiempo)

Shion: Aproposito ¿Han visto a Ikki, Pandora, Aiakos, Violate, Shun y June? (Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación ya que se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo ese día habría sangre)

Haruto: (Pensando: A estas alturas me imagino lo que estarán haciendo, y sinceramente prefiero ni siquiera imaginármelo) (Le da un escalofrio)

Aioria: La ultima vez que los vi iban camino hacia Leo, pero estaban más rascados que la espada parlante.

Shura: ¡HEY!

Shion: Me imagino lo que harán (Le da un escalofrio) Aioria, Soma, Haruto, Ryuho, Eden; vayan a investigar.

Los mencionados: Ok

_Un rato después casa del Leon._

Haruto: ¿Las habitaciones están en el tercer piso?

Aioria: Hashi es.

Soma: De acuerdo ¡Formense en una columna frente a mi! (Grito tipo militar y los demás obedecieron) ¡Atencion! (Grito otra vez de forma militar para luego volver a su voz normal) Que el conejillo de indias, digo el voluntario de un paso al frente (Todos dan un paso atrás a excepción de Haruto qu los mira con cara de WTF?) Bueno, tenemos un voluntario. Debes subirte a esa rama que da a la ventana y entrar para verificar lo que pasa adentro de la casa.

Haruto: Me niego, soy ninja no espia de las películas de James Bond (Dijo cruzando lo brazos)

Soma: Entonces será por las malas (Todos excepto Ryuho lo sujetan mientras que el mencionado se pone en posición de ataque frente a Haruto con una sonrisa sadica poco común de el)

Haruto: Ryuho viejo amigo ¿No pensaras hacerle daño a tu mejor amigo verdad? (Dijo palido por el susto de la sonrisa de su mejor amigo)

Ryuho: (Con la misma sonrisa sadica) Si que si.

Haruto: ¡AUXILIO! ¡MAMÁ SALVAME EL PELLEJO! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR EN MANOS DE MI MEJOR AMIGO! (Grito asustado lo que incremento las sonrisas sadicas del resto)

Ryuho: ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragon naciente del monte rozan) (El golpe manda a volar a Haruto y cae con las piernas abiertas encima de la rama que señalo Soma golpeándose su lugar sagrado)

Haruto: Hay mamá... ¿No podría dormir aunque fueran diez minutitos más? (Dijo delirando a causa del dolor para luego salir del trance)

Ryuho: ¡Deja de quejarte y verifi... ¿Ollen eso? (Se escuchaban unos gemidos femeninos dentro del templo)

Soma: Revisa de una vez, me mata la curiosidad.

Haruto voltea a ver y se encuentra con una escena que jamás olvidaría y lo dejaría traumatizado. Vio en la habitación a Violate encima de Aiacos ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. Para fortuna del lobo blanco el angulo por el que veía solo le permitia ver el costado de sus cuerpos, por lo que no pudo ver ninguna de las partes sagradas de los dos.

Ryuho: (Tapandose los oídos porque los gemidos se volvían cada vez mas y mas fastidiosos de lo que eran al principio hasta el punto de hacer eco por todo el templo) ¿¡HARUTO QUE RAYOS HACES!? ¡ENCARGATE DE VERIFICAR QUE MIERDA PASA ADENTRO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡ESOS GEMIDOS SON CADA VEZ MAS FASTIDIOSOS!

Haruto: (Saliendo del shock) Eh? (Se cae del árbol) ¡AAAHHHH! (Se estrella contra el piso) Auch... me duele mucho.

Soma: ¿Qué fue lo que viste hay adentro?

Haruto: (Medio traumatizado) Vi... vi... vi a Aiacos y Violate en la cama haciendo... cosas feas y sucias (Finalizo con un escalofrio, señal de que no se le había pasado el trauma)

Soma: (Emocionado y con una sonrisa retorcida, sadica, y pervertida, las tres al mismo tiempo) ¿Enserio? (Haruto haciente) ¡RYUHO! (El mencionado voltea a verlo) ¡SABES QUE HACER!

Ryuho: (Pone la misma sonrisa que coloco Soma) ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragon naciente de Rozan) (Le hace a Soma lo mismo que le hiso a Haruto previamente)

Soma: (Cae en la misma rama que Haruto) Auch... me duele (Mira por la ventana se encuentra con la misma escena que Haruto. Pero en vez de quedar en estado de shock sonríe de manera pervertida, y saca su teléfono para tomarles fotos y grabarlos) Valio la pena recibir el rozan sho ryu ha. Esto vale oro... y millones de visitas en youtube.

_Casa de Sagitario. Dormitorio de invitados al mimo tiempo._

Yuna: (Tapandose los oídos con una almohada) Esos tipos son unas bestia en la cama. Escucho sus gemidos desde Leo (N.A: En el templo del gran cangrejo la música esta al máximo por lo que hay no se escuchan los gemidos... Ademas que la mayoría están rascados y ni le paran)

_Casa de Cancer. Mientras tanto._

Sorrento: ¡Me niego rotundamente!

Kaza: Solo te pedimos que duermas al resto con tu flauta.

Sorrento: ¿Para que ustedes pongan bromas y yo pague? ¡NO SEÑOR, NI LOCO!

Krisha: ¡Vamos Sera divertido!

Sorrento: ¡Callense y déjenme en paz o los usare de conejillos de indias para mi DEDDO ENDO KUARIMAKSU! (Climax de la muerte final) (Sorrento saca su flauta para ejecutar su sinfonía lo que iso que los demás marinos se pusieran palidos)

Tetis: De acuerdo pero no es necesario que utilices el climax de la muerte.

Bian: Te propongo un trato. Cada uno de nosotros te comprara una flauta nueva.

Todos los marinos a excepción de Sorrento y Bian: ¿¡QUE COSA!?

Sorrento: ¡Hecho! (Grito emocionado para chocar sus manos con las de Bian. Luego saca su flauta y empieza a tocar) ¡DEDDO ENDO SIMPHONI! (Sinfonia de muerte final) (La sinfonía hace que todos menos los marinos se duerman) Mi trabajo esta hecho.

Kaza: Bueno, para el lunes tendrás todas tus flautas y...

Sorrento: (Lo interrumpe) O no mi querido Kaza, para ti tengo un trabajo mucho más divertido (Dijo poniendo una sonrisa cínica poco común de el lo que puso palidos a los demás marinos a excepción de Kaza quien sonrio de la misma forma)

Kaza: Me gusta como se oye eso.

_Continuara. _

* * *

Nota de autor: Me disculpo se que me tomo mucho tiempo de actualizar. Es que e estado ocupado últimamente. Por cierto perdon por los errore ortograficos, hoy revise y corregi los errores. No se como pero cuando los subo a la pagina cambian las letras y palabras del documento original, pero ya solucione eso. Por favor lean de nuevo la historia para que entiendan mejor ahora que corregi

Le dedico este capitulo a mi abuelo que en paz descanse.


	18. capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: La furia de un Marina Shotgun.

_Templo del Gran Cangrejo, 5:30 am._

Hyoga: (Despertando) Eh? Que paso aquí? (Voltea y ve que todos los que participaron en la fiesta estaban dormidos en sillas con lo que parecían unas amazonas en las piernas, a excepción de Soma que no tenia a nadie en las piernas y Seiya y Shiryu que tenían entre sus piernas era a Miho y Shunrei) Me pregunto que demonios hicieron esos ninfomanos ¿¡QUE RAYOS!? (Se da cuenta de que Eri esta encima suyo. En eso llegan Shun y June y también se da cuenta de que esta amaneciendo) ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS SE METIERON!? (Grito histérico al ver ellos salieron lisos de lo que pudiera pasar)

June: Supusimos que esto se saldría fuera de control y decidimos regresar al templo de la virgen a descansar. Y veo que nuestra suposición era acertada (Dijo recorriendo el templo con la vista y viendo los desastres que dejaron)

Shun: ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? ¿Angelo les puso drogas de violación en las bebidas y al ingerirlas esto acabo en una orgía?

Hyoga: No lo se, solo recuerdo que estábamos festejando cuando Sorrento empezó a tocar su flauta y después me quede dormido... ¡UN MOMENTO! (Grito después de analizar la situación) ¡SORRENTO MALDITO FLAUTISTA BARATO! ¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE ENCERRARE EN UN FREEZING COFFIN! (Sarcofago de hielo) (Carga a Eri en sus brazos y se levanta) Dejo a Eri en Acuario y sigo delante con los marinas (Se va)

Shun: June vámonos antes de que despierten.

June: De acuerdo, no me gustaría estar aquí para cuando se despierten estos locos (Se van y un rato depues todos empiezan a despertarse)

Haruto: (Despertando) Que paso aquí?... ¿¡KOMACHI!? (La amazona se encontraba encima de sus piernas aun con la mascara puesta pero profundamente dormida) ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES ENCIMA DE MIS PIERNAS!? (Por muy raro que suene el grito basto para despertar de forma tranquila a Komachi, pero el resto seguía dormido)

Komachi: ¿Cómo diablos fue que llegue aquí? (Pregunto avergonzada la amazona)

Haruto: No lo se... pero ahora que lo pienso (Pone una sonrisa coqueta) Esta posición no es tan incomoda... y la vista es muy agradable.

Komachi: En eso concuerdo (Respondio de forma pícara)

Ryuho: (Despertando) ¿Qué fue lo que ... ¿¡ARNE!? (Grito al darse cuenta de que la amazona estaba sentada en sus piernas)

Arne: (Despertando) ¿¡RYUHO!? (Se separa sonrojada sin embargo la mascara le cubre el sonrojo) ¡Di... Disculpame! ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

Haruto y Komachi: (Ya separados) Nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

De repente llego un cosmo mensaje de Athena, quien solicitaba la presencia de Ryuho y Haruto.

_Sala del Patriarca 6:25 am._

Athena: Los he convocado porque necesito que vayan a una misión para eliminar a los CDZ que hay en un bosque cerca de Madrid. Aquí tienen un mapa para cada uno (Dijo mientras les entregaba unos pergaminos)

_En un bosque a las afueras de Madrid 7:00 am._

Haruto y Ryuho habían llegado y vieron varios caminos.

Haruto: Separemos, yo tomare el camino de la derecha y tu toma el camino de en frente.

Ryuho: Ok.

_7:20 am, varios kilómetros después._

Ryuho: Siento un gran cosmo muy ostil ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE Y PELEA COBARDE! (Seguidamente aparece frente a el un hombre de pelo negro corto, ojos blancos, de contextura delgada, con una armadura verde brillante que le cubria la mayor parte del cuerpo que iba en desde el antebrazo a las muñecas y desde las rodillas hasta los pies, la armadura carecia de casco o diadema)

?: Soy Pedro de la nube celestial. Asi que tu eres el hijo del famoso caballero_ Raibura no Shiryu_. Sera un duelo interesante.

Ryuho: Ya veremos ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragon naciente) (Pedro bloquea el ataque con extrema felicidad) Imposible.

Pedro: Patetico, esperaba un desafio mayor.

Ryuho: De... demonios, no me subestimes, este vez te atacare con mi mejor técnica ¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA! (Furia de los cien dragones de rozan) (El ataque es nuevamente bloqueado por Pedro)

Pedro: Supongo que ahora es mi turno (Le apunta con el índice de la mano derecha y empieza a formarse en la punta una pequeña esfera color verde) ¡GREAT LIGHNING! (Gran relámpago) (La esfera se convierte en un relámpago que le atraviesa a Ryuho el centro del pecho)

Ryuho: ¡AHHHG! (Sale despedido hacia un árbol y atravesándolo junto con varios arboles, después de haber atravesado una gran cantidad rebota contra uno de ellos escupiendo sangre por la boca y cayendo con violencia)

Pedro: Ahora esta inconciente, voy a darle el toque de gracia ¡Muere! _¡DURAGON NO RYUHO!_ (Siente un cosmos y se detiene y al voltear ve a un hombre de pelo rosa y largo, con una armadura naranja y dorado, y con unas alas parecidas a un murciélago situadas a la espalda) ¿Quien eres?

Io: Mi nombre es _Sukyura no Io,_ un Marina Shotgun, vine aquí como escolta de Ryuho y Haruto.

Pedro: Entonces también moriras, salúdame a tu amigo desde el Mei-Kai ¡GREAT LIGHNING! (El ataque es bloqueado con facilidad por Io)

Io: Imbecil ya vi tu técnica, este será tu fin.

Pedro: ¡MA ... MALDITASEA! ¡Te alimentador Bastardo!

Io: Moriras antes de eso ¡Toma! ¡VAMPIRE INHALE! (Inhalacion del vampiro) (Aparece un murciélago que muerde en el cuello a Pedro y empieza a absorberle la sangre debilitándolo)

Pedro: ¡AHHHHG! ¡MALDICION!

Io: ¡Muere! ¡GRIZZLY SLAP! (Zarpazo de grizzli) (Aparece un oso que le da un zarpazo a Pedro y lo manda a volar)

Pedro: ¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (El ataque parte el cuerpo de Pedro en tres partes)

Haruto: (llegando) ¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!? (Pregunto histérico al ver que Io cargaba al inconciente Ryuho) ¿¡Y QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ!?

Io: Te cuento cuando lleguemos al santuario.

* * *

Nota: Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Es culpa de unos problemas personales, sin embargo no volvera a pasar


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: La cita, primera parte.

_En el santuario 9:30 am._

Hyoga que estaba furico, había dejado a Eri en la casa de Acuario. Estaba corriendo en dirección a donde se hospedaban los marinas. Cuando llego a puerta de Sorrento, la abrió de una patada y grito.

Hyoga: ¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA! ¡TE ENCERRARE PARA SIEMPRE DENTRO DE UN ATAUD DE HIELO!

Sorrento: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me piro! (Seguidamente salió corriendo)

Hyoga: ¿¡Adonde crees que vas!? (Grito al tiempo que salía disparado en su contra)

Sorrento: ¡Doy a la fuga!

?: ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? (Pregunto una imponente voz de la nada)

El rubio y el pelilila voltearon y se encontraron con la violenta mirada de un hombre alto y de pelo negro.

Sorrento y Hyoga: Hades…

Hades: ¿Y bien?

Hyoga comienza a contar todo lo que paso en la mañana, y Hades escucho atentamente.

Sorrento: Yo no hice nada, no tienes evidencia en contra mía.

Hyoga: ¿Seguro? Tú eres el único en la fiesta que es capaz de hacer que la gente se duerma por medio de la música.

Hades: ¿Hay alguien que pueda respaldar tu historia?

?: ¡NOSOTROS! (Se escucho cerca de donde se encontraban)

Al voltear vieron a todos los que fueron a la fiesta [A excepción de los marinas] con unas caras que irradiaban enojo puro.

Aiacos: ¿¡COMO SE LES OCURRE PONER A VIOLATE ENTRE MIS PIERNAS!?

Hades: No te quejes Aiacos, todos los presentes saben que te tiras a Violate (Al concluir esta frase los 2 mencionados se pusieron completamente rojos de vergüenza)

Soma: Parece que no habían suficientes amazonas, me salve de pasar una tremenda vergüenza.

Eden: Igual yo. Malditos Koga y Yuna, se salvaron de tremendo bochorno por no asistir a la fiesta.

Shiryu: Ahora que lo mencionas, Haruto y Ryuho no se encontraban cuando despertamos.

Gembu: Tampoco Shun y June.

Hyoga: Esos 2 se escaparon de la fiesta anoche. Haruto y Ryuho ni idea de que pasó con ellos.

Hades: Fueron enviados a una misión por mi sobrina, van a investigas un bosque cerca de Madrid, sin embargo eso fue a las 6:25 am.

Shiryu: Espero que estén bien.

Shura: Uaaaggg ¿Por qué tengo tan mal sabor de boca?

Aiorus: Porque estabas tan borracho que te tomaste 4 botellas de un aceite que confundimos con brandi (Dijo como si fuero lo más normal del mundo)

Shura: ¿¡TOME 4 BOTELLAS DE ACEITE!?

Angelo: Y no solo eso, Milo, Camus, Degel, y Kardia te dieron un cigarro para que explotara el aceite que te tragaste.

Camus y Degel: ¿¡QUE HICIMOS QUE!?

Milo y Kardia: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Camus y Degel: Lo sentimos Shura (Dijeron los franceses de hielo arrepentidos y avergonzados)

Shura: No se preocupen, uno hace tonterías cuando está muy borracho.

Hyoga: Volviendo al tema ¿Qué haremos con Sorrento?

Gembu: ¿Lo matamos?

Kiki: No seas ridículo, hay que escuchar su versión de la historia… y después lo matamos. (Sorrento palideció) Nah, es broma.

Hades: Que su dios escoja el castigo.

Todos menos Sorrento y Hades: Esta bien.

Sorrento: (Pensando: Uf, me salve)

Shiryu: Si no les importa, voy a preguntarle a Athena-Sama como se encuentra Ryuho.

Gembu: Se me olvidaba (Va hacia donde esta Ángelo y le un puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer)

Angelo: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Idiota de mierda! ¿¡Porque fue eso!?

Gembu: Porque sé que ayer incluso varias horas antes de la fiesta le pusiste alcohol al agua que tomaba Ryuho. Por eso ayer actuaba tan raro.

Shiryu: ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?

Angelo: ¿¡COMO CARAJO TE ENTERASTE!?

Gembu: Porque me lo acabas de decir… (Esas palabras fueron la sentencia de muerte de Angelo que ya miraba como Shiryu lo quería matar) y ayer debajo de unas mesas había una nota que decía ``ponerle alcohol al agua de Ryuho para vengarme de la lagartija ciega de su estúpido padre´´ (Con eso la sentencia de muerte de Angelo ya estaba más que firmada)

Angelo: ¡ME PIRO! ¡TENGO SITIOS A LOS QUE IR Y COSAS QUE HACER! (Iba a salir corriendo, pero no se podía mover) ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!? (Dirige hacia abajo su mirada y se encuentra con que se le congelaron los pies) ¡MALDITOSEAS PATO DE HIELO! (Grito dirigiendo su mirada a Hyoga) ¡LIBERAME O ESTE LOCO ME VA A MATAR!

Hyoga: No es mi peo. (Dijo haciendo con la mano un adamen de fastidio)

Gembu: Mira quien viene a hablar de locos.

Angelo: ¡DAH! ¡SEKISHKI MEIKAI HA! (Ondas Infernales) (Con un brillo azul se esfumo Angelo)

Shiryu: Este idiota, no importa en algún momento tiene que regresar, y cuando lo haga me las pagara.

Seiya: Bueno, iré al templo con Shiryu a ver qué paso con Haruto y Ryuho.

Hyoga: Los acompaño.

Shiryu: Un momento ¿Dónde se metió el pajuo de Ikki?

Hyoga: Me importa un comino, larguémonos.

_Templo de Athena, 10:11 am._

Shiryu: Entonces ¿Envió a Io de Scilla para que los proteja?

Athena: Exacto.

?: ¿Me llamaban? (Pregunto una voz atrás de ellos)

Al voltear se encontraron con Io y Haruto ayudando a caminar al inconsciente Ryuho.

Shiryu: ¡RYUHO! (Sale corriendo y carga en brazos a su hijo) ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO!?

Io: Tranquilízate. Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que...

Io empezó a contar todo lo que ocurrió en el bosque.

Athena: Ya veo.

Seiya: Menos mal que llegaste cuando le iban a dar el golpe de gracia.

Shiryu: Jamás pensé que le diría esto a un _Poseidón no marina shogun,_ pero… gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

Io: No hay de qué. De todos modos ahora que somos aliados debemos cuidarnos las espaldas los unos a los otros.

Hyoga: Eso es cierto.

Shiryu: Llevare a Ryuho a su cuarto para que descanse.

Haruto: Yo lo acompaño señor Shiryu.

A continuación ambos caballeros emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Libra.

Athena: Bueno, ustedes pueden retirarse.

Los caballeros y el marina restante hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

_En algún lugar de Atenas._

Se encontraba Koga dentro de un centro comercial esperando a su cita. El estaba repasando mentalmente todos los, _¨consejos románticos¨ _que le había dado su madre.

Unos segundos después llego una sonriente Yuna.

Yuna: Y bien ¿Nos vamos?

Koga: Como quieras (Contesto sonriendo)

_Continuara…_

* * *

Si lo sé, hice demasiado corto este capítulo. Pero tratare de subir la continuación lo antes posible.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
